


Storm of Power

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Weather Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Harry and the Dark Lord.... in the potential path of a tornado....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K Rowling. Beta pass by the wonderful vernie_klein. Not making a knut.
> 
>  **Not Safe For Work Material**  
>  Another for you, my Lord.
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry stood, head tipped back, watching as lightning cracked through the clouds. He breathed in slowly, tasting ozone on his tongue. Moisture hung heavy in the air. Harry lifted his hands towards the green tinged sky. His stomach flipped as power built. He watched the cloud form, turning, dipping, reaching and shuddered.

He knew the feeling in his bones. The hair on the back of his neck jolted into his awareness. He looked to his left and then inclined his head to the dark clad man that had appeared next to him on the hill top. He crossed his arms and turned back to the funnel cloud. He wanted to watch it touch down and begin to destroy.

“I would have expected you to be far from here.”

“This?” Harry gestured as he watched the storm unleash, suddenly hurling hail and rain to earth like something had lifted all restraints. He flung up his shields without thought, automatically extending them to cover the man on his left. “This is true power. Even _we_ can’t control this.”

“You can duplicate the destructive power.”

“But, it’s not the same.” Harry squirmed when arms wrapped easily around him. He leaned back slightly into the embrace, smiling slightly as he felt the other man rub his hips firmly against him.

“Perhaps not. But power is power.”

“Power and destruction always make you horny.” Harry returned with a grin as he turned in the embrace, a flick of his fingers setting up alert wards in case the tornado turned and headed for them.

The Dark Lord drew him down into the long green grass and Harry shivered. They were the only still bits in a plain torn by wind and rain, the sky a sick green above them with dark grey clouds tearing across it in haste.

Harry felt his robes rip as he was pushed to his back and the Dark Lord leaned over him, crimson gaze burning in sharp contrast to the vivid green of the long grass. Harry reached up and fisted his hands into the black robe, pulling the Dark Lord down.

Their tongues dueled for dominance and Harry moaned when the Dark Lord bit down on his lower lip. He hissed at the pain and kissed back hard, fingers frantically working at buttons and failing to get them open. When the Dark Lord drew back, Harry’s blood stained his lips.

“God.” Harry breathed. He watched those pale features spread in a wide serpentine grin as Voldemort flicked out his forked tongue and cleaned off the blood. Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

Harry hitched in a breath when his robes were shredded with a whispered word. His hips arched, legs parting willingly, toes burying themselves into the grass, which prickled against sensitive arches.

“Ah, my little one. So hot. I’m not the only one that power turns on. Am I?” The Dark Lord slid his hands up Harry’s exposed body and hissed in pleasure when the younger man arched into his touch, green eyes snapping open.

Harry nodded and then groaned as Voldemort spelled his own robes open. Harry licked his lips as he watched the already leaking member rise proudly into the cooler air. When he made to roll to his side he was pinned by a quick white hand.

“No, little one. I just want you to lay here, with the storm screaming over us while I take you. You are mine.”

Harry shivered but nodded, feeling his wards strengthen as the Dark Lord cast his own spells. He licked his lips when Voldemort pulled a small vial from his robe pocket. Even though it shouldn’t have thrilled him, a shiver rippled up his spine as he realized the man had been carrying a vial of lubricant around with him.

Harry watched as those long fingers were coated and then the hand was brought between his parted legs. He twitched when the finger circled, body jolting under the familiar sensation. He kept his gaze locked with the Dark Lord’s feeding off the feeling and the look of pure lust in the other man’s eyes.

When the finger breached him, he choked back a cry. He shook his head when the Dark Lord paused for a moment, concern flickering into crimson orbs. He hissed out a breath when the other pale hand wrapped around his erection and stroked gently.

The soft touch jolted up his spine and set his nerves afire as lightning flashed from cloud to cloud overhead, turning the world blindingly white for a moment. Thunder snarled against the shields, shaking the very air. He arched into the gentle touch even as he squirmed against the invading finger.

“Yours.” Harry murmured. The Dark Lord nodded and traced a careful finger up the underside of Harry’s erection.  Harry groaned slightly when another finger was slid into his arse. He stiffened when his wards vibrated under another crack of thunder. It sent goosebumps across his skin.

The Dark Lord grinned and trailed fingers gently over his lover’s sac, touch feather light and maddening. Harry growled and pressed his hips down. The Dark Lord shook his head slightly and withdrew his slicked fingers. Harry froze and pouted.

“Ah, even here… my little one. Mine.” Voldemort leaned forward and kissed him, teeth nipping along his lower lip. Harry moaned and willingly submitted as that slick tongue entered his mouth at the same moment the man above him slid his fingers back into him. Harry’s hands slid up and cradled the Dark Lord’s head, fingers tracing gently over the smooth skin.

When the kiss broke, Harry was panting. He blinked as he watched the Dark Lord’s eyes gleam. He moaned at the suddenly empty feeling as the man drew away for a moment. Another flash of lightning drew his gaze up to the sky. He shuddered when something blunt pressed slowly into him.

The Dark Lord’s fingers trailed down Harry’s chest as he rocked slowly forward and then back, a bit of black, near stillness in an otherwise writhing mad sea of summer grass. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. That breath fled when the Dark Lord sank fully into him.

Harry’s gaze was drawn to crimson as Voldemort pulled back and then slid slowly into him again. Harry whimpered. Lightning crackled overhead. Harry pulled the Dark Lord down and sealed their mouths together again. Need wrapped tighter in his belly.

Hips flexed and skin slid against skin, fingers tracing across softness, skimming across scars. Hands met hands and the Dark Lord pressed and held Harry’s above his head. He panted as his lover kept the pace slow and gentle, each withdrawl and thrust sweet and deep. Harry’s fingers flexed against the pale ones of the Dark Lord. He blinked when the Dark Lord crossed his wrists, pinned them with one hand and then slid his free hand down to wrap tightly around Harry’s already aching cock.

The touch was sure and gentle, tormenting, teasing. It drove him higher, skin prickling with need. He arched as much as his position would allow him, legs wrapping firmly around the Dark Lord’s hips, trying to draw a faster rhythm. Voldemort shook his head and drew him into another open mouthed kiss, serpentine tongue questing and dancing with Harry’s own. The hand on his cock slipped up and down a little bit faster and Harry whimpered into the kiss. He cried out when the Dark Lord completely withdrew and then slid back in, hips canted slightly. Harry’s eyes went blind even as thunder roared against the shields, body tensing.

He dimly heard the Dark Lord swearing as a he sank deep, hissing out curses as his orgasm rolled over him like the storm that raged around them. Harry shuddered with each twitch of the older man’s cock.

“That, my little one, is power.”

Harry whimpered as the man withdrew and then gently scooped him into his arms. He nuzzled into the Dark Lord’s neck, sighing happily. He blinked when the man whispered in his ear and then turned his head to look.

The tornado was tearing dark and dangerous across the plain, and the rain was hammering the ground, as the grass was torn by howling winds. Harry shivered when he looked back. The gleam in those crimson eyes promised a world of pleasure.

The Dark Lord smiled and spun on his heel, leaving the expression of nature’s power to do what it would. He already had all the power he wanted cradled in his arms.


End file.
